Another One?
by RamenLover
Summary: Another guy. Another blade. What is going to happen with another guy checking into the Hinatasuo


Sorry but I had to recall this fanfic. for many reasons. (You don't need to know). Anyway the title is different but it's still the same story (almost) so don't worry. Again I DON'T own Love Hina or any of the characters, they are currently under Ken Akamatsu, I also don't own Sasuke Aoyama, which is owned by kuroeno714 (try and find him and his stories). I just own the two new people that are entering the Hinatasuo; the guy is named Takashi Hajime and his sister is Tsuenabe Hajime. Enjoy and PLEASE be Merciful.......jk  
  
Ramen Rocks People!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Typical Californian Day, the sun is shinning, the temperature is well over 95 and the girls are all over the beach without their tops on.. OH Yeah!" thought Takashi Hajime as he was hanging out with some friends. "Wait I'm also free (hehehe) time to pick up some girls. Let's go guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!"............  
  
"Oniichan, Oniichan wake up!!! Were going to land any minute now!! Get ready will you, the plane about to land and stop dreaming about perverted things. I could tell by the warm drool from you mouth" yelled his sister Tsuenabe.  
  
"Ok Ok I'm up" Takashi responded (Damn it. It was a good dream too he mumbled under his breath) "You don't have to say everything so loud people will hear you"  
  
"Hey you didn't wake up when I was shaking you so I had no other choice." she yelled back  
  
"Hey!! Stop it you two!!!!" yelled someone sitting behind the two siblings  
  
"Yes uncle Seta, we'll stop"  
  
The airplane started it's descend as it approached Tokyo airport. Takashi wondered what was going to happen to his sister and him.  
  
"Well I guess it's better to come here to Tokyo and stay with uncle Seta than live in California with Tsuenabe." thought Takashi "but there are those girls.hehehe!!!"  
  
"Oniichan! Stop it already!!!"  
  
"Alright!!!!"  
  
It was a gorgeous afternoon in the woods near the God's War Cry School. Motoko and her little brothers Sasuke were visiting their parents for a week. The evening was slowly approaching. There was a hint of autumn in the air as the summer was coming to a close and the start of the new semester at Tokyo U was coming near. They just finished their training for that day and were walking home.  
  
"What do you think you going to do after you graduate sis? It is your last year at Tokyo U anyway." Asked Sasuke.  
  
"Well, I do have to finish another two years for my Masters Degree so I'm still staying at Tokyo U." Responded Motoko  
  
"Well it doesn't matter. I only need that Bachelor Degree and I'm good."  
  
"Whatever little brother!! Anyways we have to get ready for the trip back to the Hinatasuo."  
  
"Hey we got all the time in the world sis. Mom is making her famous spare ribs come I race you home"  
  
"Okay, 1.2.3!!!!!!."  
  
Two fast blurs were flying through forest as the sun was setting. The rays of light were striking the golden brown leaves that hung from the trees and it is just too beautiful for description. They both got home, Sasuke won ("DAMNIT!!!!")(Motoko).  
  
"Time to eat. LOSER!!!!"  
  
"Why you little."  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!  
  
A great explosion happened as Motoko shot a ki blast at Sasuke.  
  
"MOOOOM!!! Motoko is picking on me!"  
  
They arrived in Tokyo at 6:30 and left soon after. Seta decided to bring Takashi and Tsuenabe out to his favorite ramen noodle house in all of Tokyo. So they took a detour into the city before going to the Hinatasuo. During the meal they caught up with each other.  
  
"So I guess you're going to get your Masters at Tokyo U right?" Asked Seta  
  
"Yep! But there is another reason why I wanted to come with you, really want to check out the many Kendo Dojo in the area! I have been training for a while now"  
  
"Oniichan is over obsessed with his sword technique! Uncle Seta. He's been doing this just to impress the girls in his school. You should have seen him during the summer and the beach!" added Tsuenabe "he was about to go out with girls older than him before I stopped him"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Seta "You have a lot to learn Takashi"  
  
"Tusenabe-chan."  
  
"Hey let's get out of here Ok" chuckled Seta "We should be heading to the Hinatasuo before it get to late. Check please!!!"  
  
They left the Noodle House and were on their way to the Hinatasuo. In the meantime Motoko and her brother just finished their good byes and on their way back to the Hinatasuo also, but they won't make it there until the morning because of the long train ride back to the Hinata Springs area. Soon Seta pulled up to the front steps of the Hinatasuo and Takashi was feeling very uneasy when he got out of the van.  
  
"I feel the presence of three different chis residing in this house. There is a great difference between them. Two males and a female.I could take them. Nubs"  
  
"What are you taking about Oniichan?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, don't worry about it."  
  
Hope you guys like this! The second Chapter is coming really soon! Remember Always eat your Ramen Noodles!!!.lol 


End file.
